


The Horology Job

by havocthecat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, Crossover, Everyone's a Time Lord, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ho·rol·o·gy (hô-rl-j); n.; 1. The science of measuring time.; 2. The art of making timepieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of the exactly 100 words variety, and in two of my favorite fandoms. Presumes knowledge of the Chameleon Arch from Doctor Who canon. Originally posted [here](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/46899.html) on LJ.

"You'd make excellent Time Lords." The Doctor spins around and sonics the lock Parker's picking.

"Hey!" Parker glares. "That was mine!"

"Sorry, sorry!" The Doctor flings up his hands and backs into Eliot, who spills his coffee on Hardison's laptop.

Nate watches. Waits. Plans.

"Aw, man!" Hardison reaches, lifts the sonic screwdriver. He can use that instead.

"Funny you should say that." Sophie tosses a mesh bag at the Doctor. It contains four closed pocket watches. A fifth, jeweled, is open in Sophie's hand; her body is enveloped in golden light.

The Doctor grins.

"About time you showed," says Sophie.

\--end--


	2. The Cake Flour Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot, Amy, and Rory are coming back from the grocery store. For whatever reason (because it's Doctor Who), they encounter Daleks. Like you do.
> 
> Timing in comparison to The Horology Job was deliberately left unclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes you just want to make a dvd commentary of a fic, even though that meme has been around so long that you probably ought to call it the blu-ray special edition extras version, and put different bits of commentary on different sites, and maybe include an extra of someone taking out a few bad guys with a bag of flour, just for kicks. And then you end up forgetting entirely about the dvd commentary, because it happens to be far too much fun writing about Rory taking out a Dalek with a bag of flour. Fic also posted [here on Dreamwidth](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/2014/06/10/the-cake-flour-job.html).

Eliot paused, holding one hand up that Amy did not bump into, and did not give him a cross look for. Because that would imply she hadn't been paying attention, which wasn't - entirely - true. She did stop just short of running into him, though, because there was a whirring, clicking sound and she'd heard that somewhere before. She knew that sound.

"D--" started Amy, before River teleported in with her vortex manipulator, clamped her hand down over Amy's mouth and shook her head. It was her and Mels' secret code for when they were just about to get caught by Amy's parents. Or when Amy was about to get caught solo by Aunt Sharon, depending on the timeline. 

Rory had stopped behind both of them, his knuckles white on the grocery bags, when the Dalek turned round the corner, its eye stalk or etheric locator or whatever it was waving in the air. It swiveled toward them and inched forward.

"You are prisoners!" it shrieked in its shrill, metallic voice. "You will be taken to the Supreme Dalek and you will be interrogated!"

"Um, no," said Rory, stepping forward. "You'll have to excuse me, but it's my daughter's birthday and I have to bake her a cake. I'm afraid we don't have any time for an interrogation."

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Eliot. "How am I getting stuck in one of Hardison's geek wet dreams?"

"I heard that," snapped Hardison, broadcasting his irritation over everyone's comms. "You and me, we are gonna have a talk the next time you want a favor."

"You are prisoners!" shrieked the Dalek. "Reinforcements will come!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy watched as River started easing out her gun. Probably not a good idea, but Daleks, so there you go. Especially because Eliot was starting to look mulish, and she'd learned that expression from everyone in her entire life ever. Especially herself, in the mirror, when confronted with psychiatrists.

"Oh, bugger this," said Rory, his face set. He took the bag with the flour in it, raised it up over his head and whirled it a couple times like a slingshot, then flung it at the Dalek. Which promptly fell over and made lots more whirring and clicking sounds as it shrieked indignantly.

Amy really, really wanted to drag out the Centurion uniform and pull him into bed when he got like this. But they did have a birthday cake to make, so all she said was, "Now we have to get more flour."

"Don't worry," said River. She grinned at Amy, all smug and superior like she knew something they didn't. Which was almost always true, now that Amy thought about it. "I'll send a note to myself and pick some extra up at the market last week."

Something occurred to Amy, and she narrowed her eyes at Eliot. "How did you know that was a Dalek coming?"

"Never mind that," said Eliot. "How'd a nurse get moves like that?"

"Long story," said Rory. He winced when Eliot glared. "Fine. I spent two thousand years as a plastic Roman Centurion. Are you happy now?"

"That is _so cool_ ," said Hardison. "Tell me all about it."

"It was a bit boring, actually," said Rory. He lifted the other bag and nodded at it. "The eggs and milk are going to go off soon. Can we talk about this later?"

"Did you fight in the world wars?" asked Hardison. "Did you punch Hitler in the face like Captain America?"

"He wasn't plastic when he did that," said Amy, and then she pulled her comm out of her ear. "Right. Birthday cake. How many candles."

"Spoilers," said River, grinning again.

"Whatever," she said. "I've gotten enough for your age during this calendar year, your age since I had you, and I've got another hundred or so at home just to annoy the Doctor."

"Well, in that case, Mother, let's hurry home."

"I am never gonna understand you people," muttered Eliot.

 

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Could you resist the idea of the Leverage crew as Time Lord con artists in hiding? I didn't think so. ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(run, run, run away) buy yourself another day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456143) by [Yevynaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea)




End file.
